kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze
|hat = A purple or blue parka. Originally, Kirby turns cyan. |elements = Blizzard |powers = None |icon = |enemies = Snoppy, Transformer Chilly ( ) |mini-bosses = Mr. Frosty ( ) }} Freeze is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It first appeared in the game Kirby's Adventure. This Copy Ability appears infrequently, and is often merged with the Ice Copy Ability, mainly because of its simplistic form of attack. General Information Freeze is essentially a defensive version of the regular and much more common Ice ability. When used, Kirby surrounds himself with a frigid snowstorm which freezes approaching enemies. They can then be kicked toward other enemies as ice blocks. This is exactly the same as the Spark ability (and to a lesser degree, Needle), albeit for freezing enemies instead of electrocuting or poking them. In games when the Freeze ability is obtainable, Kirby can inhale some snowy enemies like Chilly or Snoppy to get the ability. In some games when Freeze isn't an available ability, Kirby can use a similar attack to Freeze's blizzard attack as Ice Kirby. In Kirby Air Ride, Kirby can create a small snowstorm around his machine, which can destroy enemies and damage other racers. It is unlike its forms in previous and later games, as its range is smaller and it doesn't last long. In many games, Freeze's form of attack is used as one of Ice's attacks. In Kirby's Dream Course In Kirby's Dream Course, Freeze slightly reduces Kirby's friction and speed after activation. It is able to temporarily freeze bodies of water, which allows them to be crossed far more easily. They will immediately revert to liquid form when Kirby stops moving, so it is advisable to make sure in advance that a shot with Freeze will end with Kirby returning to dry land, to prevent him from falling into a water hazard. Moveset Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *Despite being the more limited Copy Ability between Ice and itself, Freeze made an appearance in the ''Kirby'' series before Ice. *In the original Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star, the move is a simple square shape which surrounds Kirby. In their remakes, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra, this was replaced by a hexagonal field. While the ability is naturally absent in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Chilly's signature move consisted of snowflakes in the classic square pattern. *The Freeze parka looks much like the blue parka owned by Popo from Ice Climber. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby wears this when he inhales Popo (or Nana). *This is one of two abilities from Kirby Air Ride to not appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the other being Plasma. *Freeze Kirby makes a cameo in Kirby Battle Royale as an alternate headgear for Ice Kirby. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Freeze" Introduction Video Artwork KA Freeze.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Normal freezekirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Freeze.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Freeze2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery KA_Freeze_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Freeze.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Freeze Hood Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Sprites Ability Kirby Freeze or Ice Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Freeze 15589.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons Adv freeze.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Freeze Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' FreezeiconKNIDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Freezeicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Frost es:Congelado fr:Gel it:Gelo ja:フリーズ zh:冷冻 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Elemental Copy Ability